


Early Dismissal

by xXNeonVenomXx



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNeonVenomXx/pseuds/xXNeonVenomXx
Summary: Dib touches himself in the back of class, and Mr. Dwicky takes notice to this. Dib is 15 and Mr. Dwicky is in his 40s. If you don't like that, don't read this fic.  This contains sexual content featuring a FICTIONAL minor.  Trigger warning for that.





	Early Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

> (Dib is a trans dude hehe)

"Due to a staff shortage, our school guidance counselor, Mr. Dwicky, will now be teaching 10th grade chemistry. You are dismissed" Ms. Bitters said monotonously. 

The class didn't register anything she had said, and instead ran out of the class, happy just to get out of class. Dib got up and walked to the lab, waiting outside of the door for the new teacher to welcome them in. He heard other students gossiping about what happened to the previous chemistry teacher. Apparently it had more to do with a radioactive sewer rat than a lack of funding. But perhaps both factors led to this. 

Dib was just relieved that he already knew Mr. Dwicky from the countless times in his office. Mr. Dwicky would at least know his preferred name. 

The bell rang so the teens decided to let themselves in. The smell of cigarettes filled the lab, with Mr. Dwicky being the source. He just sat at his desk smoking, without regards to the rule. Or was there even a rule forbidding that? 

Once everyone sat down, he began to speak.

"I'm the new 10th grade chemistry teacher. The last one left because of, uh, well lets just say 'poor funding'." Mr. Dwicky announced, "This week we'll go over the lab equipment as a refresher." 

Mr. Dwicky drew the lab equipment and labeled them on the board, talking about their uses. But Dib already knew all this. He zoned out, staring at Mr. Dwicky. He noticed how big his chest was compared to him, even though he never really noticed it before. How his hands moved across the board, or picked up his cigarette, moving it to his lips. 

Dib felt himself getting wet, and snapped out of it. He looked around, making sure nobody would notice him in the corner of the class when he rubbed his crotch against his chair. He was thankful Mr. Dwicky taught in the lab, because if it was in any other class, he wouldn't have had the laboratory desk cupboards to cover him. 

He reached his hands down to unbuckle his belt. He slid his hand past his underwear, rubbing at his clit while watching Mr. Dwicky at the board. If only Mr. Dwicky's big hands could touch him here. He stared at his noticeable bulge, then plunged a finger inside himself. He furrowed his brow, trying to hold back a moan. 

Dwicky noticed Dib in the back of the class, unbeknownst to Dib. He tried to turn away from the class to hide his growing erection, thankful that class would end soon.

Dib took the end of his sharpie marker and put it inside himself, moving it back and forth. It wasn't enough to fill him. He needed Mr. Dwicky. 

"Uh, class," Mr. Dwicky sat down, "I'll be dismissing you all early in, uh, celebration of a new school year. That concludes this lesson, you're all dismissed. Except Dib." 

Dib being called out for something was no surprise to the class. Everyone knew he had problems.

Still, Dib's blood went cold and he tried to zip up his pants as everyone shuffled out of the class. He got up and walked to Mr. Dwicky's desk, pulling his shirt down on the way. The sharpie was still inside him, it felt even better with Mr. Dwicky's eyes on him. 

"Uh, you needed something?" Dib fiddled with his coat sleeve. 

"Yes, actually," Mr. Dwicky got up from his seat and locked the door, " I noticed you during class earlier." Mr. Dwicky's eyes gleamed when he sat back down to look at Dib. 

Dib couldn't help but blush a little in embarrassment and arousal. Did he know that I was- 

"Come around my desk, I can help you." 

Dib walked behind his teacher's desk, noticing through his pants just how big Mr. Dwicky was when hard. 

"You can sit on my lap if you want." 

Dib felt his face get warm in disbelief that this was happening. He straddled Mr. Dwicky's lap, with his teacher's hands keeping him steady. 

Dwicky put one hand on Dib's cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

"You've grown up to be very handsome, you know? I always thought so." 

This all only made Dib feel more greedy, finally getting what he wanted. He moved in to kiss the older man, who was probably around his father's age. That thought only turned him on more, so he deepened the kiss, putting his tongue inside Mr. Dwicky's mouth. 

They grinded against each other until Dwicky couldn't take it anymore. He abrubtly picked up Dib and slammed his upper body onto the desk, leaving his ass facing him. He pushed up Dib's trenchcoat then pulled down Dib's pants, running his finger over the wet spot left on the teen's boxers. Dib could only grip the edge of the desk and moan at the touch. 

He pulled down his underwear and the sharpie slipped out of him and onto the floor. 

"You won't need this." Mr. Dwicky said when he picked up the sharpie and set it on his desk, next to Dib's face. 

He grabbed Dib's ass cheeks and leaned down to lick his pussy. He put a finger inside, earning a moan from Dib. He moved faster and faster, stretching him and adding more fingers. He could feel Dib clenching around him. 

"Mmnf, Sir... I need more." Dib admitted. He couldn't believe these words were even coming out of his mouth, but there he was, bent over his guidance counselor (and teacher's) desk, begging for him to go inside him. 

"Okay, little one. That is if you can take it." Dwicky undid his belt, dropping his pants and underwear in a swift motion. He grabbed himself and pumped his shaft a few times before positioning his member in front of Dib's entrance. 

Dib was so eager that he pushed himself back onto Mr. Dwicky, moaning for him. 

"Now Dib, be patient. I'll decide how you get fucked." 

The teacher then ground himself into Dib without warning, making Dib yell and clench his teeth from suddenly being so full. 

"Now say sorry." he demanded. 

"I-i'm sorry." Dib muttered.

The man grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "What was that, young man?"

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Dib moaned.

"That's a good boy," Dwicky smirked and pushed into him lightly, "but I'll have to teach you a lesson since you masturbated in class like that. I was trying to teach, you know? It's very distracting."

He let go of Dib's hair and placed his hands on the boy's hips, pushing into him again, this time harder. 

"You're a slutty boy, hmm? Doing things like that in a room full of other people."

Dib's response was a low moan, because at this point he was incapable of coherent speech. 

Mr. Dwicky rutted into the 15 year old boy, feeling his walls clench around his dick, which was barely a fit. 

Dib bit his lip and held onto the desk for his life, trying to stifle his moans.

But as the desk shook, an "ah, fuck," escaped Dib's lips. 

Mr. Dwicky grabbed his hair again telling him not to make any noise. "You don't want the whole school to hear you, huh? Or maybe you do because you're such a slut." Dwicky pounded the boy's pussy with each syllable, grabbing his hair and pulling him back onto his cock like his own sex toy. 

Quiet, shaky moans left Dib's lips as he was fucked on the man's dick. Dib curled his toes, with his feet almost an inch off the floor because he was so small. The lewd smacking of skin against skin filled the room, with Dwicky occasionally letting go of a deep, stifled moan when Dib clenched onto his member. 

Dib's face filled with heat and his knuckles turned white from gripping the desk when he moaned. "A-ah, Sir, I think I'm... ahh," 

Mr. Dwicky moaned and pounded into him a few times before releasing himself inside the boy, Dib's orgasm milking the teacher's cock. 

Dib's legs shook and a mix of his and his teacher's cum dripped from his hole. Dib heard the rustling of clothes behind him.  
"Hold on, I'll help clean you up." 

Mr. Dwicky walked to the cabinents, already having pulled up his pants. He took out a few rags he had recently cleaned. He came back to wipe Dib's entrance, tasting it before pulling Dib's boxer's back onto his hips. Dib got off the table on shaky legs, with his teacher helping him steady himself when he put his pants back on. He pushed up his glasses to look up at the man. 

"Maybe we can do this again sometime in my office. Or maybe even at my house." Dwicky ruffled Dib's hair. 

"Uh, right," Dib looked at the clock "I have to go now actually. My favorite show is on soon." Dwicky walked Dib to the door, they said their farewells, but even as Dib sat and watched Mysterious Mysteries at home, even when he ate dinner, what happened before didn't feel the least bit real.


End file.
